


Voracity

by Shadbush



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sett, M/M, Top Sylas, yeah he's got a vagina
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadbush/pseuds/Shadbush
Summary: “Pussycat?”“shut up.”
Relationships: Sett/Sylas (League of Legends)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Voracity

“所以，你究竟有什么不可告人的秘密？”塞拉斯的声音像是裹在纱里，暧昧而又模糊，“虽然我也不在乎这个。秘密对我来说没有丝毫意义。”

更令他感兴趣的是瓦斯塔亚的发情期，如此脆弱、柔软而诱人，浑身上下都散发着汗涔涔的潮湿意味。力量失去掌控，性与欲在空气中弥散开来。他的手掌放在瑟提的小腹上，试图感受着腔内传来的颤抖和高热——这个动作让瑟提感到些许不适了。

“我没什么秘密，也不在乎你的看法。”他含糊回答道，“但我不太喜欢这样……”

掠夺式的亲吻猛地占据了口腔，塞拉斯的手指则顺势插入了紧贴胯部的衣物之中，流连磨蹭于鼠蹊。发情期的到来令他脱力，正如对方期待的那样，这是每个瓦斯塔亚人的脆弱时刻，哪怕是混血种也不例外。

塞拉斯察觉到他瑟缩了一下，随后别开了目光。

“我倒是很喜欢。”他说，“毕竟这可是腕豪的身体……让我猜猜，你是这样征服你的对手的吗？”

“用你漂亮的胸部和柔韧的大腿？混迹赛场的时候，你会这样夹住对手的腰么？”塞拉斯在他的乳头上不轻不重地咬了一口，舌尖舔舐着，牙齿朝向皮肉进攻，很有些凶狠的占领意味，酥麻感让瑟提下意识地动了动腰，用小腿肚缓慢摩擦着塞拉斯的手臂。粗糙的指腹正盘旋着探向最隐秘的入口。忽然之间，塞拉斯往里探入了两段指节，狠狠地擦过肉壁，并赞叹起腔内的柔软与湿热。

瑟提的头发汗津津地黏在脸颊和额头，呼吸中带着难耐的意味。他勃起了，全因为塞拉斯用手指操开了本不该存的甬道。一开始，他还能轻松地嘲笑弑君者的技艺一般，手法平庸，丝毫不能勾起欲望，但异物侵入的感觉还是让他耐不住收紧腿根，小幅度地挪了挪腰，好使手指别那么快就触到敏感点。

“哼…这是你最不愿意让我察觉的东西，猫咪。”塞拉斯轻蔑地笑着，“女人的器官让你感到羞耻。”

“别他妈这么叫我。”

“猫咪。”塞拉斯故技重施，沿着湿润的甬道分剪抽插，如愿以偿地听到了一声闷闷的轻叫。他再次低沉地呼唤道：“这次可不会给你机会。”

他总是说到做到，无论是试图推翻德玛西亚王权还是操进瑟提的身体。饱满胀痛的感觉让瑟提倒吸了一口凉气，尽管多出的那处器官的确是用于交媾的，但也没道理可以第一次就轻易容纳器物。大名鼎鼎的腕豪可没被这么侵犯过，就此刻的感觉而言，软肉被破开的疼痛大过愉悦。

“看来你的身体不如拳头诚实，”塞拉斯说，“你有子宫吗，猫咪？我怎么觉得我还没顶到？”

“呃……那只能是因为，”瑟提咬牙切齿，“该死——因为你太短了！”

这种不切实际的羞辱让塞拉斯挑了挑眉，他完全能察觉到柔软的甬道颤抖着夹紧性器，细腻温热的水痕则从交合处被挤了出来，将腿间打湿了个彻底，而他可还没全部进去呢。

“你真不诚实，猫咪。”他掰开面前这双结实的大腿，向前伏下用力挺动腰身，将硬得发痛的阴茎埋入对方体内。“现在满意了吗？”他靠在瑟提耳边轻微喘息着，节奏平缓地进入、开拓、撞击着沉下来的软肉。

“停、停下，塞拉斯！”

“抱歉，这可没法停下来，”塞拉斯冲他眨眨眼，“虽然你的求饶如此悦耳，腕豪。”

“操你的……”瑟提注视着那根小怪物在自己的身体里进进出出，被体液浸出一层水光。他几乎想要从床上爬起来给塞拉斯一拳，把这个男人揍到地上去。这样最好，因为被侵犯到最深处的感觉逐渐明晰了起来，他自己也不确定会不会因此孕育新的生命，要是塞拉斯一时兴起射在里面，那才叫糟糕透顶。

细密的疼痛和舒爽从交合处扩散开来，用不着看，瑟提都能猜到那处器官变成了什么样——软肉被抽插的动作带着外翻出来，穴口红肿而酥麻，当塞拉斯的手掌按压在小腹上时，他完全克制不住再一次高潮了。里外一起。水液就如同沸腾倾泻的河流一般浸湿了床单，塞拉斯低沉的笑声刺伤了瑟提的自尊。他咬紧了后槽牙，嗓音因为不可自控的高潮而变得嘶哑疲惫。塞拉斯却若无其事地推折起他绷紧的大腿根，舌面舔过覆盖在膝盖上的汗珠。“我要射在里面，猫咪。”他宣布道，瑟提的眼神变得危险起来，但塞拉斯视若无睹。他很清楚对方将起码要为此难受好一阵。

他轻轻吻着这具大汗淋漓的身躯，感受发烫的皮肉在舔舐之下战栗不已。他依然坚硬着，被滑腻的肌肉吮吸着，前液不停流进甬道深处。瑟提发出了细小的呼噜声，此时是酸痛感支配着他，尽管在低喘中，猫咪一直努力发表着某些狠辣的威胁，但塞拉斯很清楚，他正变得贪婪而饥饿，渴望着被肆意操弄。

塞拉斯射在里面的时候，濒临高潮的快感令他恍惚迷乱，子宫接收着情人播撒的种子，并且将无法容纳下的部分排挤出体外。黏腻的汁液顺着扩张过度的阴道滑了出来，这副器官第一次被物尽其用，肿胀滚烫，塞拉斯却还在玩弄着抽搐的穴口，点评着他漂亮的身体和欠缺表现力的吻技。瑟提错愕地瞪了他半天——难以想象，塞拉斯竟然真敢射在里面，并且还不肯把他从锁链中解脱出来。这个该死的狂妄男人到底有没有考虑过，这样带来的后果是无法预计的？

“再来一次？我觉得是个好主意。”塞拉斯提议道。他们刚刚经历了一场混战，甚至还没能调整好呼吸。对任何人而言这都不能算是完美收场。瑟提皱着眉示意他，该结束这场情事了，最好再去洗个澡，把留在身体里的精液全部洗干净，以免发生意外怀孕这种尴尬的事情。他的目光落在对方如野兽般拱起的脊背，淋漓大汗正从隆起的肌肉和石锁上滚落下来，滴在他的小腹上。“今天不行。”他说，“你对我的冒犯已经够多了，塞拉斯。”

尽管塞拉斯总是以挑衅或是调侃的语气称呼瑟提为猫咪，但倒不至于真的忘记了其中的危险性。“可是我想再来一次。”他诚恳地说，骑在这头短暂示弱的野兽身上，吻在嘴唇和潮湿的额头，“拜托？”

“想都别想。”瑟提的态度依然强硬，耳朵却垂了下来。有一部分是因为恼羞成怒。

“向你道歉，猫咪。”塞拉斯毫不在意。不如说正相反，他十分从容，“反正你还被我锁着呢，如果你不接受的话，我就来强的了。”


End file.
